The Adventures of Oliver and Felicity: IKEA
by cmfan321
Summary: So in the season premier we heard Oliver mention to Felicity about her getting him a bed, so i have decided in writing a fic about that on how Felicity got him the bed. one-shot


The Adventures of Felicity And Oliver:

IKEA

**A/N Hello everyone, so I have decided on writing a fic about Felicity getting that bed for Oliver that he mentioned in the season premier. And there have been an abundance of fics of the last scene in the episode and even one fic about the fern she got him, and yet not one fic about the bed. SO i have taken the opportunity in writing about the subject and hopefully i hope you guys enjoy. So here you go and please review. **

Felicity Smoak has had enough; it had been time and time again that she'd gone over to the foundry and finding a sleeping Oliver Queen on the training mats. Figuring that sleeping in that using the floor as a bed would be uncomfortable and unhealthy she had decided that it was time for a change. So after her shift at her new job she went home to get changed and went to the foundry in search of Oliver.

As expected, she found him training on with one of the dummies. He must have been too distracted in his training session, that he didn't hear Felicity calling him out.

"Oliver…Oliver." Sighing, she walked over to him "OLIVER."

Her screamed startled him, making him to stop attacking the inanimate object.

"Oh hey, Felicity." He gave her a smile.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? Isn't it a little early for you to be here?"

"Yes, but I left work early for you and I to take care of something." She told him with a serious look on her face.

Oliver grew stiff, thinking it was something bad. "What is it?" he asked, hesitantly.

"We are going to take care of your sleeping arrangements in this foundry. Now I know that you don't have a home anymore, but that doesn't mean you have to sleep like a dog in a sweaty old matt. So come one, put on a shirt, we're going out." Felicity said, with authority in her voice.

"But-"

"No buts, mister. We are fixing this once and for all. Since you aren't going to do anything about it, its up to me. I do not accept you sleeping here all alone and especially with no comfort what so ever." She replied stubbornly, making her way up the stairs.

"I'll be waiting upstairs, you have ten minutes." Then left, whipping her hair in the process. Not noticing a small grin appear in Oliver's face as he went to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"So you're taking me to go buy a bed?" a confused Oliver asked to clarify.<p>

"Yes." Nodded Felicity as she pulled out of Verdant's parking lot.

"And where are we going to buy this so called bed, exactly?" As they drove on the highway and he read the "Leaving Starling City" sign.

A giddy Felicity said, "We are going to the best furniture store of all furniture stores. I've only gone there once but that one time was glorious. Oh god, if I had all the money in the world I would totally buy all of the things sold there. The kitchens and the living room areas were so beautiful and the beds oh god, they were so comfortable I almost fell asleep in one of them. Oliver you-" Felicity stopped in mid speech as she looks over to the passenger seat and saw a smiling Oliver looking over at her.

She felt a rush of adrenaline run all the way to her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm getting a little over excited about this trip."

He chuckled. "No, please continue. I'm looking forward to what you were going to say."

"u-bl-we-ll- um- I was saying that you are going to love it." Babbled Felicity, nervously.

"So what's this place called?"

Felicity's eyes grew wide. "You don't know what it's called? It's been all over the city, it opened in central city just a few months ago, the second biggest one in the States. I practically gave you a definition of the store."

He just stared at her.

Sighing she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Ikea, Oliver. It's called Ikea."

"Oh, Ikea. I have heard of it, but briefly. Diggle was talking to me about it a few weeks ago. About how he went with Ly…la." He finished as if he had just made a discovery, eyes widened.

"What? Why are you talking like that, what did Diggs tell you?"

"No-nothing. He just said it was…you know, great." He gave her a forced smile, however avoiding eye contact.

"Oliver." She replied with warning in her voice.

"What? He just said that it was a really cool place. Stop looking at me like that."

"How am I looking at you?"

"You're looking at me with your puppy dog eyes."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. And it's making me uncomfortable."

"Why's it making you uncomfortable huh, is it because you are lying to me?"

"I'm not lying." Oliver declined.

"Oliver…"

He sighed, "Fine, he said it was the worst experience he's ever had."

Felicity gapped at him "That is-no. That is unacceptable, Diggle and I are going to have a long conversation when we get back, home."

"Don't listen to him Oliver, it is an amazing experience. You are going to love it." She continued excitedly, as she exited the highway and drove to IKEA's front entrance.

Oliver saw the way her eyes shined as she looked at the blue and yellow building as in admiration.

"_Oh boy." _ He thought to himself.

What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>Oliver Queen has survived five years in a hellish island, survived his return to Starling City, and was successful in defeating Slade and saving the city from his attack. But Oliver wasn't sure if he could survive this battle, IKEA has taken a toll on him and they have only been in the store for thirty minutes.<p>

He was laying on one of the couched as he asked himself what had he done wrong in life to be given such a dreadful punishment.

"Oh my god, Oliver. You have to come and try this one out." Felicity's voice broke through his thoughts, as he was just about to drift off to sleep.

"Wha-?"

"Come here. The couch is so comfy. Can I get this as an early birthday present." She said lazily as she nuzzled into the couch more.

"Your birthday isn't until a year."

"I know, but I have to start writing down my list of gifts I want." She replied, with eyes closed.

Oliver watched her and all he could think of was how adorable she looks. He made sure to come back to this hellhole to retrieve her gift.

"Aren't we here to look for a bed?"

"Your bed, of course. Yeah lets go…can you help me up?"

He tugged her up.

Once she was up and about she grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the bed section.

"So do you like any of them so far?" Asked Felicity

Oliver nodded "Yeah" he walked over to the bed that was in the middle and sat down. "I like this one, not that big not to small. Perfect size." He lay down on the bed and felt himself relax, if his back could talk it would have thanked him.

"Alright, lets get the name of this bad boy and we'll be ready to go."

His mood couldn't have gotten any better. He was free from this torcher chamber.

"Alright, so where do we get the bed?" he got up.

Felicity wrote down the name of the model on a piece of paper "At the end of the building."

"Wait, what? We have to keep walking?" he asked

Felicity nodded

"Cant we go back they way we came from?"

"Nope, there's only one way out. So come one, lets keep walking."

Oliver felt tears forming in his eyes. There was no fun in this trip what so ever. To Oliver it felt like a never-ending maze, turn after turn after turn there was another hallway after another. It was as if they never wanted them to leave. And then when he thought it was over, when they walked down the stairs, there was more.

But finally Oliver thanked his lucky stars that the walk was over when they entered the collecting area, where they got the bed's parts into the cart and made their way to the cashier.

The cashier had just finished ringing the last items; including a small fern Felicity grabbed saying that it was cute when she saw and she had to have it.

Oliver practically yelled when he saw Felicity pull out her credit card and giving it to the cashier.

"What? No, Felicity. I'm not letting you pay for my stuff." He looked over to the cashier who looked to be seventeen. "Don't pass the card, here take mine." He took out his card, but Felicity grabbed his arm before he gave it to the boy.

"No, I'm paying. It's a gift from me to you."

"Felicity, I'm not letting you buy me a bed. That's too much money."

"Oliver, its just a few hundred dollars. I have enough money saved up, please. Let me do this for you." she replied, staring into his eyes. She used her secret weapon.

The puppy dog eyes, which she secretly knew were lethal when it was used on him.

She saw him clench his jaw and gulped.

That was hot.

Then he replied. "Fine, but I'm only letting you do this once. But that's it."

She nodded quickly "Okay." Giving him a smile, they stared at each other.

Their small bubble was popped when the cashier's spoke "So, do I like use her credit card then?"

Oliver nodded "Yeah."

After the cashier gave them the receipt they left and put everything in Felicity's trunk.

"I should have thought this through harder." She said as they stared at the back of her car that's trunk was popped open.

"Yeah. But I think we can make it to Starling without mishap. We're not that far out."

"Yeah your right. Why don't you drive? I'm tired" she handed him the keys.

He gapped at her "And I'm not?"

"Yes, but you've practically been sitting your ass on any surface we came across of." She replied already getting comfortable on her seat.

He chuckled.

"Hey, how bout when we get to Starling, we drop all of this at the foundry and get a bite at the belly burger?" asked Oliver "I'm paying though." He added

She looked over to him, "It's the least I could do. You did just buy me a bed and all." He replied quickly.

She gave him a small smile "Okay." Then closed her eyes.

So when they arrived at Starling they went by to dropped off their stuff at the foundry and drove to the belly burger, they got their regular order and Felicity made sure to get a chocolate milkshake and large fries and a cookie in advantage of Oliver paying. She gave him a small grin as he handed his credit card to the cashier.

"Thank you." Stated Oliver, as they set themselves at a table.

Felicity looked up.

"For taking me to get a new bed. Even though it was hell, I had fun. I needed a break from the city, from everything. And you gave me that, so thanks." He said, he looked down to his food in order to hide his red cheeks.

A smile formed in her face "No problem, it was my pleasure." She took a bite of her burger.

And they continued their lunch with light conversation.

After that day somehow they had made it a habit of meeting up and have lunch together at least once a week. Oliver felt that he could tell her things that he wasn't able to tell anyone else and keep to himself; it was relaxing to talk with her. Even if she would start to babble about anything and sometimes he would find himself babbling about different things and he would laugh at himself about her warring off on him.

He even found himself sleeping better than he has in a while and he'd think of Felicity every time he'd walked into the foundry and find his bed in the back corner of the room.

Even though he had to Felicity not to spend any more money on him that day, didn't stop her. Because a few weeks later she walked in with a brand new fern she had bought while visiting IKEA.

**A/N: Well i hope you guys liked it. I'd like to read your comments so please review. **


End file.
